Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro
|image = |kanji = 聖誕、蘇るザエルアポロ |romaji = Seitan, Yomigaeru Zaeruaporo |episodenumber = 199 |chapters = Chapter 304, Chapter 305 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap |nextepisode = The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! |japair = December 16, 2008 |engair = April 10, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro is the one-hundred ninety-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi decides to end his battle against a reborn Szayelaporro Granz. Summary Rukia Kuchiki, waking up after being healed by Hanatarō Yamada and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, tries to get up and is told by them that she cannot because they are still in the process of healing her. When Rukia notices Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's haori and injuries, he tells her to ignore them and lay still. Meanwhile, as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga continue their fight, Orihime Inoue rushes to heal Ichigo Kurosaki. When Ichigo tells her to heal Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck first, Orihime agrees. Waking up, Yasutora Sado, finding himself healed, sees Captain Retsu Unohana standing in the distance. Elsewhere, as Mayuri states he can hear barbarians fighting, his Bankai devours Szayelaporro, much to the disgust of Uryū Ishida and Lieutenant Renji Abarai. As Renji and Uryū speak, they notice Renji has been poisoned. When he asks why Uryū is okay, Uryū, saying it is because he has already been hit by the poison once and has likely developed antibodies, begins to show symptoms. As Mayuri asks him what he is babbling about, as it is common sense for someone to change their poison after each use, Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, interrupting, apologetically asks Mayuri if he could help her down, but Mayuri, ignoring her, throws the bottle of antidote to Uryū and Renji, though the bottle breaks when he throws it, much to their dismay. As Nemu begins to scream in pain, Uryū yells for Mayuri to hurry up and get the feeler off of her. As a purple cloud of smoke erupts from her mouth, Szayelaporro reveals Mayuri has not killed him, and his Resurrección's greatest ability is Gabriel. He explains it is an ability which allowed him to use the enemy's body to resurrect himself by stealing their Reishi, killing them in the process. As the smoke begins to form into a newly revived Szayelaporro, he states he is the perfect being. As he speaks, Mayuri, ignoring him, walks over and kneels beside Nemu's body, seemingly distraught. Mocking him, Szayelaporro asks him if seeing his precious lieutenant die made him depressed, but Mayuri, smiling, tells Szayelaporro he has an interesting technique. Asking him if that was it, Mayuri states since he called himself the perfect being, surely he has more to his ability. As Szayelaporro lifts his finger, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, rising to attack Mayuri, attempts to eat him. Laughing, Szayelaporro, asking Mayuri if he thought nothing would happen to his Bankai if it ate him, states that he fused with it and took over its central nervous system, telling Mayuri he should curse the fact his Bankai is a living creature. He is interrupted when he sees Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō explode. Mayuri explains he altered his Bankai to self-destruct if it ever attempted to attack him. Mayuri says it appears Szayelaporro had no further abilities, but he will function well as a lab rat for one of Mayuri's new drugs. As Szayelaporro gets into a defensive posture, Mayuri tells him there is no need because he has already administered the drug; it is at that point the drug starts taking effect. As Szayelaporro's perception begins to deteriorate, Mayuri says he always keeps several drugs inside of Nemu, and anyone who eats or goes inside Nemu will be given a dose of those drugs. Yelling at Mayuri, Szayelaporro demands to know what the drug is which is affecting him. Telling him not to worry, as it is not poisonous, he, holding up a blue vile, says its name is the Superhuman Drug. As he explains the drug gives the affected person superhuman senses, Szayelaporro, unable to properly hear him, believes that Mayuri is speaking too slowly. Drawing his sword, Mayuri, approaching Szayelaporro, states one second should feel like a century to him, and Mayuri thrusting his sword towards him will feel like it is barely inching towards him over the course of one hundred years. As Szayelaporro slowly lifts his hand in an attempt to block the sword, Mayuri states his body cannot keep up with his sensory input, and even if he manages to block the sword, he will not feel the pain of it piercing him for another hundred years. Stabbing Szayelaporro, Mayuri wonders how long it will take all that information to reach him. Telling Szayelaporro farewell, he stabs him in the heart as he tells him to enjoy the next hundred years. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Nanao Ise prepares to bring the meeting over next year's budget to an end. Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, Retsu Unohana, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Byakuya Kuchiki are all in attendance. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi appear, and Mayuri states he would like to start a Reishi based experiment, but his budget is not sufficient. Stating she understands, Nanao holds a vote to see who is in favor of the budget for the Shinigami Men's Association being transferred to Mayuri's experiment, and all those present agree, much to Iba's dismay. Characters in order of appearance #Isane Kotetsu #Hanatarō Yamada #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Nnoitra Gilga #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Yasutora Sado #Retsu Unohana #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Szayelaporro Granz Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga *Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección: * Navigation Category:Episodes